


I Saw Danno Kissing Santa Claus

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple and they haven't told anyone yet. Grace catches them kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Danno Kissing Santa Claus

After three years of skirting around this thing between them, Steve and Danny finally got over themselves and got together at Thanksgiving. They’ve kept it a secret from everyone or so they thought.

Danny and Grace were spending Christmas at Steve’s and Danny decided to help Steve decorate his house. Granted, it was Christmas Eve but they got the tree decorated and the living room. Steve smiled as memories of his childhood Christmases flooded him. He kept glancing over at Danny every now and then, worrying at his bottom lip.

Danny could tell that Steve had something on his mind. He put down his box of decorations and turned toward Steve. “Okay, out with it. It’s starting to drive me crazy with all your fidgeting over there.”

Steve placed the ornament in his hand on the tree before turning to look at Danny. “I need to ask you something so please don’t get mad at me.”

He held up a hand before Danny could say anything, silencing the blond. “I know that it’s been a tradition for you and Grace for years but I would like to dress up as Santa for her this year.”

Danny didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Steve in shock; speechless. And that almost never happened. He shook himself out of his daze. He looked back at Steve and noticed how nervous he was. He smiled. “Okay.”

"Look, I know that this is your thing and all but I-wait, what?" Steve asked, confused.

"I said okay. Listen, you’re my boyfriend, lover, partner, whatever you want to call this, but I think it’s time that we make our own traditions. . And I’m bestowing the part of playing Santa to you. So you better get suited up and put the presents under the tree." he mused.

Steve smiled and eagerly ran off to the bedroom to change. He came back down a few minutes later clad in red velvet and white fur trim. He even had the fake beard. Danny smiled at the happiness rolling off Steve and went back to his decorations.

Grace woke out of a sound sleep to use the bathroom but forgot about it in favor of hearing voices coming from downstairs. She tiptoed quietly to the banister and stared at her Danno kissing Santa Claus! Well, her Uncle Steve dressed like Santa. She stopped believing in Santa a couple of years ago but kept the charade going to keep her Danno happy. And now it seemed like she could stop pretending because now her Danno had Uncle Steve to do that now. She crept silently back to her room and climbed back into bed.

Grace decided that tomorrow would be a better time to confront them and express her happiness for them. Yeah, that would be a good Christmas present.

 


End file.
